The Party to end all Parties
by TemperamentalWriter
Summary: When Seto holds a party, his intentions are not to have fun, but to win Tea's heart. But what happens when he has to compete for that prize against and age-old rival? P.S. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. 1

Tball777- Hi peoples!! This is my first fan fic, so- Everyone- heeeeeeelp!!!!! Tball777-Oh shut it! I'm only writing this because- Yami and Seto-*smirk*because you think we're hot! Tball777-*blushes furiously* um, on with the fic! Disclaimer- don't own YGO, unless somebody wants to be really nice and give it to me! Notes- Yugi and Yami have separate bodies, as do all the yamis and their aibous, and Bakura will be referred to as Ryou, and Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura. Seto Kaiba sat in his room, deep in his thoughts. He jumped up, startled, when his little brother Mokuba entered the room." Have you called everyone and invited them to our party yet, big brother?" Seto blushed and said, "um, well I-I mean-" "Or," said a smirking Mokuba, "Is your crush on Tea getting in the way?" Seto gasped. "How did you find out, Mokuba? Or is it really that obvious?" He said sadly. "No, it's not obvious, it's just that you are my brother and I know you better than anyone else. I don't think that she or anyone else knows." Said Mokuba soothingly. "Ok, Mokuba, I'm gonna call them" said Seto, taking a deep breath. "Yay big brother!" cheered Mokuba. Seto decided that he should get the worst part over with. He picked up the phone and dialed Tea's phone number, having memorized it. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He was just about to give up, but then he heard Tea's voice on the other end. "Hello?" "Um. this is Seto". Seto said nervously. "Oh hi, Seto!" said Tea cheerily "What's up?" "Um.well, I'm having a party and I wondered if you could come." "No problem. The only plan I had made was I going out to a fancy dinner with my mom. Stupid. I can easily cancel." Said Tea "Yessssssss!" cheered Seto. "Um.I mean cool. Its at the Mansion, starts at 6:00 pm on Friday." "Ok, but who else will be there?" asked Tea. "Um, Well, you were the first person I called, but I plan to invite Yugi, his Yami, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Malik, Marik, Serenity, and of course Mokuba will be there." "Cool!" said Tea "Okay, I'll be there. Bye Seto!" "Bye" a very happy Seto said. They both hung up. Just then Seto was exceptionally glad that you could not see the other person on the phone, as he had been blushing the entire time. He called everyone else and they all said they could come, except for Malik and Marik, because they were going on vacation tomorrow. (A.N. I only put that because I don't know like anything about Malik) Then he just sat in his room, thinking. Mokuba came in, wanting a grilled cheese sandwich. "Go tell the maids to make you one." Said Seto. "But this is there day off!" whined Mokuba "Fine, fine" agreed Seto. "On one condition"*grins evily* "Uh oh." said a worried Mokuba. Tball777-well, that was the first chappie! See you in the ne- Yugi &Yami-when do we come in? Our names were only mentioned once! Tball777- probable in the second chappie! Everyone- sigh. Tball777-*grabs Yami* come on, tell me was the first chappie really that bad? Yami-um, shouldn't the readers tell you and not the cast? Tball777-oh, yeah! Please R&R! Any flames will be used to toast s'mores! Joey& Tristan-YUM! FOOD! ^__^ Tball777-*slaps Joey and Tristan* see ya in the next chappie! 


	2. 2

Tball777-Hi guys! Well here is chappie two! Everyone-here we go again! Tball777-grrr.___ Everyone-run for the hills! Disclaimer-Don't own YGO. *Sniffles* I wanna own Yami and Seto. Yami & Seto- *Gulp* Y Sunfire- thank you for being my first reviewer! I am really sorry, but I tried to fix my spacing, but it took forever, and right when I was just about done, my asshole housekeeper shut off my computer, so I just left it like it was. Okay? Karen-Listen, I am sooo sorry! I was in a bad mood, and I beg that you forgive me.. I hope that you continue to review. P.S.-I am sooo sorry for the delay people! and even as I am writing this, I wont be able to post it because our internet is messed up. im real sorry.. IM A BAD AUTHOR!!!!! Waaa!!!!! Tea sat at her desk, doing homework. Her phone rang for the second time that night. What is it now? She thought. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi!" said the voice on the other end. "Oh, Hi Yugi!" said Tea. "What's up?" "Did you just get a call from Kaiba, asking you to come to his party?" Asked Yugi. "Yeah, did you accept?" "Yeah, but it's weird, isn't it? I mean, Kaiba's not exactly the most hospitable person there is, is he?" "I know, it is weird, but maybe Kaiba's changed." Said Tea. "Hmmm" said Yugi. "I know! Lets call everyone and see if they got invited, too." Said Tea. "Okay," agreed Yugi "You call the girls and I'll call the guys." "Sure!" said Tea. "Bye." Yugi called the guys (Yugi's Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, his Yami, and Malik and his Yami.) Tea called the girls (Tea, Mai, and Serenity.) Everyone said they got the call and were coming, except for Malik and his Yami, who were on vacation. Back at the game shop, Yugi asked his Yami what was up with Kaiba. "I think, aibou, that Kaiba is finally realizing that the evil part of him is gone. I used a mind crush on him. I have told him this, but he did not believe. Now he is starting to believe." Said Yami wisely. "Whatever the case, I hope it won't get in the way of me and Tea." Said Yugi. "You really have it bad for her, don't you aibou?" asked Yami. "Yeah, but why should she like me more than Kaiba? He is a rich, famous millionaire who runs his own huge, successful company; while I am just a short nobody who sometimes helps out on the corner game shop. It's hopeless! Why don't I just give up?" exclaimed Yugi. "Aibou! Don't say that!" A very shocked Yami said. "Kaiba has no more a chance with Tea than you do! Anyway, if you feel like this about her, that why don't you just tell her?" "You know, I will! At Kaiba's party!" "Good for you, aibou!" said Yami reassuringly. Meanwhile, back with the Kaiba brothers. Seto and Mokuba were out at the store, and Mokuba was complaining. "Seto, do I really have to do this?" whined Mokuba. "You do if you want anything from me during the maid's day off!" said a very annoyed Seto, pushing crowds of reporters off of him. (A.N.- I know Seto is not really this mean to Mokuba, but just bear with me, OK? ^___^) He hated coming out in public. This always happened. "Mr. Kaiba, please tell us about your new product, the virtual reality pod. Is it true that the workers at KaibaCorp hijacked it, trapping you in your game, and Yugi Moto and friends had to rescue you?" one particularly annoying reporter queered. "No comment, now clear off!" commanded Seto. "Come on Mokuba, we have to buy the-" Tball777-ooh, a cliffie! *grins evily* Seto- what are we buying? Tell me!! Tball777- fine, but only because you look cute when you're mad! Tball777-*whispers something into Seto's ear* Seto-ahhh!!!! Nooooo! Please, noooooo! Yami-what is it? Seto-*whispers into Yami's ear* Yami-*laughs VERY hard* Seto- oh, shut it Yami, you'll be there, too! Yami-*shuts up and looks terrified* Tball777- awww, you both look so cute when you get like this! ^___^ Tball777-who should get Tea? R&R and tell me! Tball777-see ya in the next cha- Joey & Tristan- WHAT ABOUT SMORES?!?!? @__@ Tball777-*slaps Tristan & Joey* Tristan & Joey- #___# ow. Tball777- bye, and PLEASE R&R! 


	3. 3

Tball777-Well, here is the third chappie! Thankies for all the reviews!  
  
Everyone-JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!  
  
Tball777- Anxious, are we?  
  
Everyone- NO DUH!!!  
  
Tball777-ok, just 1 more thing and the disclaimer!  
  
Tball777- I just got the Yugioh music CD!!!!!! It rocks!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Don't.Own.YGO! *Bursts out into tears*  
  
P.S.-can anyone tell me WHY everyone hates my zim fic? Please?  
  
And. for everyone that is having trouble with the spacing, just up the font size. It works, I promise! Back at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was still whining about what he had to do. "Seto, I don't wanna say that I put up all of this mistletoe!" "Come on, Mokuba, do you want a big sister or not?" said Seto. "Fine, fine." Grumbled Mokuba, beaten. 1 hour later, Seto and Mokuba were done putting mistletoe up all over the mansion. "Now can I have a grilled cheese, Seto? I'm really hungry." Said Mokuba. "Okay, and thanks a lot, Mokuba." "No problem, Seto. I've always wanted a big sister!" Seto blushed and said "Um.when I said that, I meant that Tea and I may start dating. she may not be your big sister, at least not for a while." "Oh.Okay" a very disappointed Mokuba said. "Cheer up, Mokuba, the party is tomorrow!" "Yeah." said Mokuba. Seto sighed and said "Mokuba, isn't it your bedtime?" Mokuba looked at the clock and said "Yeah." I'll bring your grilled cheese up." Said Seto soothingly. "Goodnight, Mokuba." "Goodnight, big brother!" Back with Tea. Tea was on the phone with Mai. "Tea, I have to tell you something." Said Mai. "Shoot, Mai." "Well, I, um, I'm only telling you this because we are both girls and stuff. um. I kinda sorta.like. Joey!" Said Mai. "You like Joey? Wow Mai. You're doing a good job of hiding it!" "Good! So, who do you like, Tea?" Mai inquired. "Well, I guess I kinda like- " "Tea! Here's your allowance!" Her dad said. She went to go get it. "Okay, I'm back." Said Tea. "I kinda like*whispers something into phone*." (A.N.: Do you really think I would tell you? ^__^) "Really?" said Mai. "I never would have guessed!" "So what are you wearing to Kaiba's party?" asked Mai. "Well, I'm thinking about wearing some violet velvet pants, a tye-dye t- shirt, and a black coat with purple, blue, And green stripes. What about you, Mai?" "I'm gonna wear a purple tank top with a hot pink sweater, and blue jeans." "Cool. Bye, Mai." Said Tea. "Bye!" Yugi-Tell us who Tea likes!!!  
  
Tball777-No! And by the way peoples, I made a new rule! I have to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chappie!  
  
Seto-So please review, or else I won't ever find out who gets Tea!  
  
Tball777-Sorry this chappie is so short. I'm thinking about putting Tristan and Joey and in the next chappie.  
  
Tristan, Joey, and -noooooo!! Please!!!!!! Mercy!!!!!!!  
  
Tball777-*slaps Tristan & Joey* remember to vote about who gets Tea! Yami-is there yaoi in this fic?  
  
Tball777-no, but only because this is only my 1st fic and I was too inexperienced, my next fic will have yaoi. see ya in the next chappie! Bye! ^___^ 


	4. 4

Tball777-so here is the 4th chappie! There will probable be about 10-15 chappies!  
  
Joey-Nooo!  
  
Tball777-oh, shut up! You haven't had a single part in this whole fic, and if you aren't quiet, I'll put you in this chappie, in a doggie suit! MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Joey- shutting up.  
  
Tball777-now, time for the disclaimer! Mai, will you read that sign over there?  
  
Mai-The one that says 'Yami and Seto are hot?'  
  
Yami and Seto-*blush furiously* uhh.  
  
Tball777- *blushes furiously* no, the other one  
  
Mai-Oh! Tball777 does not own YGO! That one?  
  
Tball777-YES!! Now on with the fic! Enjoy! Seto woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach, he didn't know why. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Today was the party! Tea was coming over today! Seto jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, and stood blankly in front of his closet. "Uhh." What should he wear? "Maybe I should go shopping?" (A.N. Can you imagine Seto at the mall? DUN, DUN, DUN!) He went into Mokuba's room and asked "Uh, Mokuba? I'm going to the mall. I'll be back in a couple hours, ok?" "Sure, Seto" said Mokuba sleepily. Seto went out to the garage and got in his limo. "To the mall." He told the driver. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." When they arrived at the mall, Seto saw two faces that he knew only too well. Back at the game shop. Yugi's alarm blasted on at 7:00am. "Why did I set it for so early?" He asked himself. "Because you wanted to go shopping, to buy something to wear to Kaiba's party." Said Yami. "Ahh! Yami, don't do that when I wake up!" said a startled Yugi. "And will you come with me to the mall?" "Yes aibou, just let me get ready." Agreed Yami. Yami went into the bathroom. Yugi got dressed and heard water running. It stopped and a grumbling Yami got out. "Yugi! You should get your shower fixed! There is no hot water!" Yami shouted through the door. After about 5 minutes of silence, Yugi heard Yami grunting. (A.N. warning! Gross out ahead! NOT YAOI!) "Yami! Is everything ok?" asked a concerned Yugi. "Yes, I..I am trying to remove waste from my body, but." said Yami. "But what?" asked Yugi. "But it is hard to get out, and every time I try, I experience pain." Said Yami, blushing. "Oh! You're constipated!" said Yugi, fighting to keep back his laughter, and failing miserably. "It's not funny, Yugi!" said Yami harshly. "Sorry, Yami." Said Yugi. "I'll go get grandpa, maybe he can help you." Yugi went downstairs and told his grandpa. "Oh! Just let me get the medicine, and I'll be right up," said Grandpa. "But grandpa, Yami doesn't know how to take pills!" "But it's not a pill, Yugi! It's a shot." "Okay! I'll be in my room." In his room, he heard Yami telling Grandpa what happened, and Grandpa giving Yami the shot. "Ow!" yelled Yami. Grandpa left the room, and Yugi heard a lot of stuff falling into water. A couple minutes later, Yami came out rubbing his ass. "The shot that your Grandpa gave me was in my butt! I need to lie down." Said Yami. "Okay," said Yugi. I'll call Tea and see if she'll go to the mall with me." At Tea's house. Tea was fast asleep, until the phone rang. "Hello?" she said. "Hi, it's Yugi. Yami is sick, and he said he would go with me to the mall, so do you want to go with me?" asked Yugi. "Yeah, sure! I'll be right over, okay?" agreed Tea. "Sure! Bye!" said Yugi. Tea got up, quickly showered, and got dressed. She ran over to the game shop and Yugi came out, and they started walking to the mall. They had just entered Dillards, when they saw a face that they knew only too well. Tball777-so, how did ya like the 4th chappie?  
  
Yami-I HAVE NEVER ONCE BEEN CONSTIPATED!!!  
  
Tball777-Ha, ha! You're so cute when you're mad!  
  
Yami-*blushes* uh. thanks?  
  
Tball777-*smiles*welcome! Well, bye! And please R&R! 


	5. 5

Tball777-Wow! I'm on a roll! 3 chappies in one day! ^__^  
  
Joey-why aren't I in it?  
  
Joey-grr.___  
  
Seto- hush, mutt.  
  
Tball777-thanks, Seto!  
  
Seto-my pleasure.  
  
Tball777-now, on with the fic! And I DON'T OWN YGO, so no one can sue me! Ha!  
  
"Oh, hi Seto! What a coincidence! What are you doing here anyway? You don't normally shop!" said Tea to Seto. But Seto was not paying attention. Yugi was with Tea! How dare him. Tea was HIS! "Hell-o? Seto?" said Tea. "Oh! I'm here for uh. for parts for my latest invention." Said Seto, still eyeing Yugi suspiciously. "Cool! Well, we should be going, Kaiba." Said Yugi. Bye." "Bye" Kaiba muttered. 'I wonder why Kaiba is acting so weird,' Tea thought to herself. "Come on Yugi, let's go! There's Dillards!" she said, so they rushed off. Back with Kaiba. Kaiba was in utter shock. It was a good thing that he wasn't driving, because he surely would have crashed. His mind was swimming. What was Yugi doing with Tea? It might just be anything, but then again why didn't Yugi ask Joey or Tristan or someone? Things were getting drastic. He HAD to tell Tea how he felt, maybe at his party tonight. He would just pull her aside when no one was looking, and simply spill the beans. That would work, he thought, smiling. But now, he should get some clothes. With Tea. Tea had bought a silk polka-dot t-shirt, a sky blue cardigan, and some lavender capris. She and Yugi were walking home from the mall when Yugi asked "Tea, do you wanna come over to the game shop before the party?" "Sure, just let me check with my parents." Tea pulled out her cell phone and called her house. A few minutes later she hung up. "It's okay with them, so lets go!" They went over to the game shop. Tea and Yugi played duel monsters until 5:45. Then Yami came down. "Oh hi Yami, are you feeling better?" asked Yugi and Tea. "Yes, a lot, thanks, but we should go if we don't want to be late. It's 5:45!" "Oh My Gosh!, lets go!" So they hurried off. Back with the Kaibas. Seto was dressed in his usual outfit. He sighed and dropped down on his bed. The mall had been a madhouse. On top of that, he hadn't found a single thing! Oh well, if he got dressed up, everyone would know something was up. He glanced at the clock. It was 5:57! Seto jumped of bed, and rushed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Seto hurriedly brushed down his hair and answered the door. It was Ryou and Bakura. "Hi, Kaiba!" said Ryou. "Hey" said Seto. "Come on in." He walked them in and Mokuba greeted them cheerfully. Next came Serenity and Joey, then Mai, then Tristan, and finally Yugi, Yami, and Tea. Seto felt a surge of anger when he saw Yugi and Yami with Tea. He took several deep breaths and welcomed them in. everyone was here. The party had officially started!!  
  
Tball777-Okay, I'm giving you a fair warning. The reasons that this is rated PG-13 are coming up in about 3 chappies or so. Noting too bad, just worse than we've had.  
  
Joey-IM STILL NOT IN IT!!!!! ~___~  
  
Seto- *hits Joey with duel disk system* be quiet!!  
  
Joey- owwww.*____*  
  
Yami- hey Kaiba, lets put that hunk 'o junk to use!  
  
Seto-do you mean.  
  
Yami and Seto- Its time to DUEL!  
  
Tball777- oh, no, here we go. please R&R! ill try to separate them. bye! 


	6. 6

Tball777-well they're still at it.  
  
Mai-*sighs* boys.  
  
The boys-hey!  
  
Tball777-Never mind them. Everyone thinks the disclaimer is getting a little old. So I came up with a new way to do it! Oh, Yam!  
  
Yami-What? I'm busy!  
  
Tball777- COME HERE! I AM THE ALL-POWERFULL AUHTORESS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Yami-fine, fine. *grumbles*  
  
Tball777-now, take off your shirt, and do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami-no way! NEVER!!!!  
  
Tball777- *brings out mallet that Kaiba_Girlfriend lent her*  
  
Yami-FINE!!!! @__@ *takes off shirt*  
  
Tball777-*drools*  
  
Millions of other girls-*drool*  
  
Yami-*blushes furiously* Tball777 does not own YGO already! *runs away somewhere to put his shirt on*  
  
Tball777-*stops drooling* *sighs* oh, well, on with the fic. *goes to look for Yami*  
  
Seto was running around like crazy, trying to get everyone their drinks and such, which, in a mansion, you can imagine could be very hard. Suddenly he heard a crash from the living room. "Joey!" he heard someone shout. "Stupid mutt." Seto muttered, and rushed off to free Joey from the telephone cord that had mysteriously gotten wrapped around him. (A/N. No, this is NOT a Seto/Joey yaoi fic, okay?) After that fiasco was over with, They were all bored. "Seto, can't we play a game?" said Tristan, getting MAJORLY bored. "oh! I know!" yelled Mai. "How about spin the bottle? "yeah!" said everyone except for Yugi and Seto, who had gone pink and were now looking at Tea. "I'll get the bottle!" said Joey. "oh no you wont!" said Seto. "aww.." Said the sugar high blonde. Moments later, he returned with the bottle. "Yay!" everyone cheered. "I go first!" said Mai. Her hand hovered over the bottle for a moment, then she lowered it and spun it. It spun for a while, then slowed down, and finally landed on.RYOU?!? She sighed, and so did Ryou. Everyone laughed. Then she turned around and quickly gave Ryou a peck on the cheek. Ryou's face turned bright red. Then it was Serenity. She quickly spun the bottle. It landed on Joey. Serenity smiled and kissed Joey on the cheek. "Lucky." muttered Mai. Next was Yugi. He spun the bottle. It went round and round and finally landed on. TEA!? "Oh yeyesyes!!!! I got Tea!!! I am soo lucky!" he leaned over and then-  
  
Tball777-ooh! A cliffie!  
  
Everyone- *looks pissed*  
  
Tball777-oh. I better start running. Don't forget to R&R! *runs away*  
  
p.s. I won't EVER post another chappie unless I get some reviews on my other ygo fic, the mist of life 


	7. Note

Hi everyone!!! I'm afraid that I have some bad news. I will be in France for 2 weeks starting tomorrow, so this ficcy will not be updated for about 3 weeks. I am sorry for the problems this may cause you. ^__^() If you send me an e-mail in the next 2 days I will try to send you an email telling what it was like in France if you want. My e-mail is arac101@yahoo.com please continue to R&R and again I am very sorry for any inconveniences. 


End file.
